(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to an arrow broadhead with retracted cutting blades that pivot outwardly into an expanded position upon target contact and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an arrow broadhead having a cutting blade housing body with an elongated groove extending along a portion of a length of the housing body. The groove is used to receive a pair of pivot arms or a sliding arm attached to a pair of cutting blades. The cutting blades are received in opposite sides of the groove when the broadhead is in a retracted position during arrow flight. Upon target contact, the pivot arms or sliding arm pivot the cutting blades outwardly from the sides of the groove into an expanded position for maximum cutting and target penetration.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a number of arrow broadheads having blades that extend outwardly when contacting a surface of a target. U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,976 to Grace, Jr. et al., discloses a mechanical broadhead having blades, mounted in longitudinal channels in a ferrule. The blades slide outwardly on a camming surface formed in an inward edge of each blade. U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,435 to Sodaro illustrates an arrowhead having spring loaded blades that expand outwardly upon contact with a target. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,910,979, 6,626,776 and 6,517,454 to Barrie et al. disclose blades having longitudinal grooves in the blades and a cut out in a blade camming member for expanding the blades outwardly upon target impact. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,669,586 and 6,200,237 to Barrie disclose blades mounted on a sliding body mounted on a length of the broadhead. As the sliding body moves rearwardly upon target impact, the blades engage a camming surface and are moved outwardly in an expanded position. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,060 to Herzing discloses an arrowhead with expandable, cutting blades having link arms attached to the inside of the cutting blades.
None of the above mentioned prior art broadhead patents particularly disclose or teach the unique structure, function and advantages of the subject arrow broadhead for expanding a pair of the cutting blades outwardly from a groove in a cutting blade housing body for increased cutting and target penetration during target contact.